rescueheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Heroes: Tremor Trouble
''' Rescue Heroes: Tremor Trouble '''is a Rescue Heroes PC game. Plot A violent earthquake strikes an amusement park which causes havoc in four areas in it: Causing a roller coaster to run out of control becoming unable to stop, causing the cable cars to stop and get stranded in the middle of their cable lines, knocking a submarine off it's track causing it to sick to and get stranded at the bottom of the submarine ride tank and causing African animals to run wild and break out of their zoo pens getting lose. The Rescue Heroes must get to the amusement park ASAP, along with URV, the Ultimate Robotic Vehicle. And the player controls him. After the player completes all four missions, their rewarded with a poster of URV. Each time all four missions are accomplished, the player is rewarded with another piece of the URV poster, and the player has to collect four pieces to complete it. Missions There are four missions in the amusement park that the Rescue Heroes must rescue people and animals on, the player could choose each of the four missions in any order. Gold Rush Glutch Billy Blazes and URV need to rescue the passengers that are stranded on a runaway roller coaster. First, URV has to put out fires that are burning near by which are caused by downed electric cables. The player must control URV with Billy's water canon attached to him and must keep putting the fires out until Billy turns off the electricity to presevent new fires from starting. After the electricity is turned off and all the fires are put out, Billy and URV must repair the roller coaster so the coaster cars could finally come to a stop. The player must use URV's robotic hand to place each piece of the roller coaster into where it belongs, the supports first then the brake to stop the runaway coaster cars. But if the cars pass by before the player is finished repairing the roller coaster, they will shake all of the pieces off and will the player will have to start over again. When the roller coaster is finally fixed up, the coaster cars could finally come to a complete stop. Deep Sea Wilderness Gil Gripper and URV must rescue the people that are stranded in the submarine that is stranded at the bottom of the Deep Sea Wilderness Tank. Gil has to swim down to the bottom to attach URV's grappling hook to the submarine so URV could pull it back up to the surface, and must avoid sharks and dangerious objects floating in the water along the way. After URV's grappling hook is attached to the sub, and URV raises it back up to the surface, the submarine hatch must be unlocked so the people inside it could get out. The Submarine Captain shows the player the code by making the colored keys on the key pad light up, then the player must click on each key in the same order to unlock the hatch. After the hatch is unlocked, the hatch opens and the people inside the sub can get out. High Rocky Canyon and URV must rescue the people that are stranded in the stranded cable cars. To get the cars moving again, Rocky and URV must fix the cable car motor by placing it's gears back in their places. The player has to use URV's robotic hand to place each colored gear back into it's place on the motor by placing each one onto a hove that's the same color as the gear. The player must attach all the gears back on before time runs out. If time runs out before all the gears are attached, the motor starts up and knocks all the gears off and the player will have to start over again. When all the gears are placed back on the motor, it starts up and the cable cars start moving again, however some cable cars are still stranded even with the motor running, so Rocky must get the still stranded cars going. Rocky must jump from cable car to cable car, whenever he finds a cable car that's still stranded he'll have to jump onto it and flip a lever onto top of it to get the cable car moving. When all of the cable cars are finally moving, they can reach the station allowing the people on them to finally get off. African Savanna World The Rescue Heroes must help the lose animals get back to their zoo pens. First, they have to build a bridge to help them get across the river. While Billy Blazes and Ben Choppin cut trees down into the logs, the player controls Gil Gripper to push each log onto the log bridge to form rows. When there are enough rows to build a bridge, URV will heard the animals across. If the player doesn't build the bridge right, a water search will apporach and will wash away the logs that weren't placed onto the bridge right. As soon as the bridge is finished, URV heards the animals across the river. As soon as the animals are on the other side of the river, they must be hearded back into their pens. The player must control URV around to heard each animal back into each pen that each animal belongs in. If any animals are hiding, the player must sound URV's siren to find them. To help find the correct gate, the player must look for the flashing Rescue Heroes R, so that way they'll know that that's the pen the animal URV's hearding belongs in. As soon as all the animals are safely back in their pens, the mission is accomplished. Characters *Billy Blazes *Rocky Canyon *Jack Hammer *Ben Choppin *Seymour Wilde *Gil Gripper *Ultimate Robotic Vehicle (URV) Gallery Rescue Heroes Tremor Trouble Put out the Fires Mission.jpg Rescue Heroes Tremor Trouble Repair the Roller Coaster Mission.jpg Rescue Heroes Tremor Trouble Rescue the Submarine Mission.jpg Rescue Heroes Tremor Trouble Build the Bridge Mission.jpg Rescue Heroes Tremor Trouble Heard the Animals to their Pens Mission.jpg Category:Video Games